Callin' Cardz
by Lord Hekon
Summary: When Zulo restricts communications to calling cards, everything goes wrong. Capricorn is caught in a meteor storm! Who will save them! It's JFI to the rescue! Ferret Mage debuts in this fic! R&R please!


Callin' Cardz  
by The Hamster King  
  
-JFG Ship  
  
Vela was doing a daily routine check on the computers when a red light went on above the view screen. She called everyone into the room and turned on the screen.  
  
"This better be important." Bunny Lord said as he stood wet and wrapped in a towel.  
  
The image came on screen as Zulo Taiarn (read Terror on Tawfret stoopid!) head of Jet Force, was on screen with a embarrased look on his face.   
  
*Um...hello Jet Force. I don't know how to tell you guys this, but due to the lack of funds, and until Jet Force Capricorn get back from mining for precious ores to pay for the funding...*   
  
"Excuse me?" Bunny Lord said.  
  
Zulo looked at the Bunnyite, *What? You expected me to say some fancy government stuff? Capricorn's mining for gems! Rare gems to pay for the funds!*  
  
"Well.....yeah. Actually. And isn't reckless mining illegal?" Bunny Lord said.   
  
*It is if you don't get caught. Anyway, I'll need to limit communications with these.* Zulo reached into his desk and brought out a pile of cards. *Calling Cards.*  
  
Lupus had an odd look on his face, "Calling Cards sir?"  
  
Zulo nodded slowly.  
  
Lupus look got more awry, "Ooookeee." he left the room with Scuzzball.  
  
*Each Squad shall be given one card each. These will last for about a month. Also, this won't go into effect for ten minutes. Now keep patrolling!*, a card teleported onto the ship as Zulo's image faded. Vela picked up the calling cards and flung it into her room, "Nobody will use these unless I say so! These are important! What if there was a meteor storm or something!"  
  
Vela looked as saw that no one was listening to her.   
  
"I need a guard...but who?" Vela thought to herself. She then had an idea. She ran to the Video Phone, and hit a number.   
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Scuzzball and the others are lying around in the cargo hold. Scuzzball got up.  
  
"So what if we can't communicate with the outside world?" Scuzzball started, "It's not like we need to call anyone regularly."  
  
"Yeah, but the fact we don't have access to a phone is depressing enough." Bunny Lord said, reading a magazine.  
  
"But, why did Vela fling the phone cars in her room? Plus, why did she go to the Video Phone?" H.K. said.  
  
Lupus looked up, "We'll they cut off the TV next?"   
  
"What are you Lupus, stupid?" Juno said, coffee in his hand. "We don't need to worry. I know Capricorn. Pretty soon they'll be back with rare gems, and we all can use a phone to our heart's content."  
  
With that, everyone felt a little better. Until a fuzzy transmission came on Juno's commlink.  
  
*This is Matt of Capricorn. You may not know this, but there's a huge ass meteor storm coming in fast in sector twelve. The Chrono Cannon won't charge up enough to stop it.* An explosion was heard. Brett's cursing was heard in the background, *Oh hell! Meteors closing in fast on your ship. In short, if you don't have a good beam weapon on that new ship of yours, you're screwed.* Another explosion was heard. *Ah, god would you look at the size of that one! To hell with this! We need help! HELP!* Static was heard after that.  
  
"Hm." Juno said. He then grabbed a magazine and went back to reading.  
  
"What do you mean 'Hm.'?!" H.K. said. "Capricorn's gone if we don't do something!"  
  
"Yep." Juno said, "Look H.K. Matt is my rival. I hate him. Sure, there was that one time we joined up and destroyed an evil that was on Tawfret, but that is in the past. I, as you should know by now, do not care."  
  
Scuzzball got up, "We should help them!"  
  
Bunny Lord got his axe, then stopped, "Where is Dino2?"  
  
In another part of the ship....  
  
Dino2 is trying out the calling cards in Vela's room, "Do you work?" She said picking up another card. None worked so far.  
  
*Beep. The number you dialed, is no long-*   
  
Dino2 slammed down the reciever, "Crud." She heard footsteps. She quickly jumped into the heating duct and clambered into the cargo hold. Vela walked into her room with a cloaked figure. It was a Ferret demi-human with a silver staff that had three orbs on the end of it. His cloak had many arcane runes on it.   
  
"Okay, um, Ferret Mage?" Vela said.  
  
"That's my name!" Ferret Mage said.  
  
"Okay, you are a Ferretese Archmage. Okay, you cast magic then?"  
  
"Most likely." Ferret Mage said.  
  
"Okay. You just stay put." Vela said.  
  
"Don't I get paid?" Ferret Mage said.  
  
"....no." Vela said. She then left the room.  
  
"This sucks." Ferret Mage said. He then saw a communicator on the ground, "Hm. A squad in danger, millions of meteors everywhere, no chance of survival." He thought for awhile, "I likes them odds!" He then was surrounded by a green barrier and he shot off into space.  
  
In the cargo hold....  
  
H.K., Bunny Lord, Dino2, and Scuzzball got into the Kitty. Scuzzball hopped into the cockpit, "Everyone ready?" Scuzzball said, firing up the engine.  
  
"Yes!" The other heroes said. With that, the Kitty shot off into the vast reaches of space.   
  
"Let's save the sea goat!" H.K. said. Bunny Lord sighed.  
  
"We aren't going to save the actual Zodiac creature H.K. We are going to save the Jet Force unit, named Capricorn.  
  
"Ohhhhh....." H.K. said, wishing he didn't say anything at all.  
  
Elsewhere.......at Capricorn's ship  
  
The ship was being tossed and turned in the sea of Meteors. All hell was breaking loose inside the ship, as everything that could go wrong, did. Matt, Sara and Mr. Scuzzball clung to a beam, while Brett was being swung in the ship, tring to repair it.  
  
"Damage is critical, Captain Matthew!" Brett said, being swung to one side of the ship. The ship then swerved to the right.  
  
"Shields are down, Captain Matthew!" Brett said once more. The ship swung to the other side.  
  
"All engines are down, Captain Matthew!" Brett said again as he drifted to another side of the ship. The ship then turned again.  
  
"I want my mommy, Captain Matthew!" Brett said. Matt then grabbed Brett's arm and hefted him onto the beam. The Kitty then slid onto Matt's ship. H.K. and the others got out of the ship.  
  
Sara looked in disbelief, "Are we hallucinating? Or do I see a humanoid Dino, Rabbit, Hamster, and Cat?"  
  
Matt looked with equal disbelief, "Um....yo! If you aren't a hallucination, uh, come and save us!" To his surprise, H.K. did come.   
  
"Hiaz!" H.K. said, "You must be Matt. We'll save you! Dino2, call the ship on one of those card thingys." H.K. said, he helped Matt onto the ground.   
  
"Hey, thanks!" Matt said. He leapt onto parts of the ground toward the Kitty.   
  
Bunny Lord helped Sara off, "You look familiar." Bunny Lord said.  
  
Sara looked at him oddly, "Hm? I see." She then ran to the Kitty.  
  
Scuzzball looked at Mr. Scuzzball in awe, "I-i-i-it's true! The legends are true! WE WALKED ON FOUR LEGS!"  
  
Mr. Scuzzball sighed, "If you don't get me the hell off this scrap heap, I'm gonna slaughter you and drink your blood from your helmet!"   
  
Scuzzball smiled, "I like your style!" He then took the disgruntled feline and ran to the Kitty.   
  
Dino2 was frantically trying to find a card that worked. She broke one in two, "ACCURSED CARDS!" she said. The others looked at her.  
  
"Look. None of the cards work. We have to stop that Meteor storm. Or Gemini and us are going to get nixed!" Dino2 said.   
  
Scuzzball looked at Mr. Scuzzball, "Any ideas?"   
  
"Um...yeah. PISS OFF!" Mr. Scuzzball said. He then walked to a secluded corner of the Kitty and curled up into a little ball.   
  
"Wait.....H.K. your plot hole!" Bunny Lord said.   
  
H.K. sighed, "It won't gather all of those meteors." Just then, all hope was lost. Ferret Mage flew by in his green ball, he then saw the meteor storm.  
  
"SWEET! METEORS FOR FERRET MAGE TO KILL AND BLOW INTO A THOUSAND ITTY BITTY MICROSCOPIC PIECES THAT I CAN SELL ON E-BAY BECAUSE EVERYONE ON E-BAY BUYS ANYTHING UNDER THE SUN!!!!!!! I think. Ah hell." Ferret Mage then pointed his staff at the meteors, the three orbs glew brightly. A huge beam was then fired at the meteors. Instantly, the meteors blew up. And there was much rejoycing.  
  
"Yay." Everyone said in monotone. Ferret Mage then flew onto the Kitty.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt said.  
  
"Ferret!" Bunny Lord said.   
  
"Bunny!" Ferret Mage said.  
  
"You know him?" Dino2 said.  
  
"Yep." Bunny Lord said.   
  
"Okay then. What have we learned out of all of this?" H.K. said.  
  
"That calling cards suck ass, never work, go out at inopportune moments, are over priced, and if you have them a meteor storm could come out of nowhere and blast a Jet Force Squad to hell and back?" Scuzzball said.  
  
"Correct!" Sara said.  
  
"Alrighty, let's go back to the ship." Scuzzball said. The Kitty then took off and flew to the JFG ship.  
  
-JFG ship  
  
Lupus looked at Juno, "Where's H.K.?"  
  
Juno was in his chair, "In a place.......that I don't know of."  
  
In the landing bay, the Kitty came in. JFC and H.K. and the others stepped into the main part of the ship.   
  
"Alright." Matt said, "This better be important if I'm in the same ship Juno is in."   
  
"Calm down." Sara said. Vela walked into the main part of ship, "Oh! Hi. Why are you here Matt?"  
  
Matt had a real pissed look on his face, "Why am I here?" He pointed to the wreckage that was his ship, "LOOK AT MY FRICKIN' STARSHIP! It has been blown to bejeesus and back!"   
  
"Oh my." Vela said, the red light blinked. Vela hit a button and Zulo was on the screen.   
  
*Hello Jet Force. I am pleased to announce that I found more funds. We will no longer have to use cards. I also heard about Capricorn's incident. They will get a new ship in a week. That is all.* The screen then faded.  
  
"A week in this ship. I can do that." Matt said. Just then Juno walks in the main part of the ship.   
  
"YOU!" Juno said getting out a two-handed axe.  
  
"I WILL SLAY YOU!" Matt said getting a sword. They then fought.  
  
"Well, this is nice." H.K. said, "One thing still bothers me."  
  
"What?" Lupus said, walking into the main part of the ship.  
  
"Why is Bunny Lord still in a towel?"   
  
Everything froze. All eyes looked at Bunny Lord.  
  
"Uh....bye!" Bunny Lord then ran off.  
  
Matt looked at Juno, "Yeah. DIE!"  
  
Scuzzball and then others then watched the fight, never again was Jet Force plagued by calling cards.  
  
END! 


End file.
